Suika Akamatsu
Suika Akamatsu (赤松 水華, Akamatsu Suika) is a B-Rank Keijo player from the Hyougo Branch. After collecting enough points, Suika is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Suika has long green hair, tied up into a ponytail. Outside of matches, Suika tends to wear a long-sleeved white shirt. Personality Her arrogant behaviour can be seen when she underestimates Nozomi, calling her "newbie". Despite this, she is later proven to be kind-hearted and attentive. A senpai who is willing to guide her juniors. Background Suika was a Setouchi's alumni. Suika had a soeur, who really liked physical training. She would get mad if Suika left any leftovers. Plot The Debut War Arc On the first day of the Debut War, Suika got the same turn as Nozomi Kaminashi in the 3rd race. Suika overheard that Nozomi was advised by Sumire Sakuragi to focus on her defenses. But soon, as the match started, Nozomi rushed towards her instead. After being assaulted by Nozomi a couple times, Suika stated that she was impressed by Nozomi. In turn, Nozomi thanked her. However, Suika stated that Nozomi was still a newbie when Nozomi was ambushed from behind by another participant. Later, after being preoccupied by the other players, Nozomi tried to run away. Suika commented about how Nozomi panicked was. Suika commented that the professional world of Keijo was not simple as Nozomi imagined. Suika then stomped the Land, before deflecting the mud from her butt towards Nozomi, defeating her.Chapter 92, pages 1-16 Afterwards, Suika, Ai, and Sayaka approached Nozomi. When Nozomi was ignored by Sumire, Suika commented that Sumire always being cold towards others. Both Ai and Suika then tried to cheer Nozomi up, saying that she did her best. Ai then teased that Suika was even more nervous during her Debut War, since she forgot to bring her swimsuit. Embarrassed, Suika told Ai to keep it a secret. When Ai told Nozomi and Sayaka to share their addresses, Suika told them that, as their senpai, they would definitely help them in any way. In turn, Nozomi thanked them.Chapter 93, pages 1-5 Soeur Arc Several days later, at the training grounds, Suika and Ai overheard when Nozomi and Sayaka were talking about soeur, commenting how nostalgic it was. Ai mentioned that Suika had a soeur who really liked physical training and got mad if Suika left any leftovers. Later, Suika oversaw when Sumire allowed Nozomi to attack her in order to teach her that there were other means to fight in Keijo.Chapter 94, pages 6-17 The next day, Suika was seen alongside Ai, Sayaka, and Nozomi, waiting the arrival of Sumire. On the other hand, Sumire stated that she didn't remember that they would pratice together.Chapter 95, pages 1-3 Sometime after the sumo training event, Suika and Ai got surprised upon learning that Nozomi and Sayaka have been practiced together alongside Sumire. The next day, along with Ai and Sayaka, Suika went to the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium to spectate Nozomi. Upon seeing Jin Mutou, Suika commented about how unlucky Nozomi was.Chapter 98, pages 1-17 However, Suika was later seen relieved when Nozomi managed to beat Jin Mutou and won the competition.Chapter 99, pages 1-18 Later that night, Suika, Ai, Sumire and Sayaka were gathered in order to celebrate Nozomi's victory. But soon, Jin and her mentor, Meiko Ginya, showed up. When Meiko started a fight with Sumire, Suika told Sayaka to close the door so no one could see them.Chapter 100, pages 1-18 After Sumire blew Meiko away, Suika told Sumire to stop. But soon, Sumire dragged Suika away in order to protect her, since Meiko wanted to resume their confrontation. Suika then invited Nozomi to stop them. But Jin told Suika not to interrupt them. Later, Ai managed to stop them with her "White Fang", advising Meiko to retreat. Meiko agreed and stated that she would wait Sumire in the upcoming tournament, the Kobe Special Port. Suika deplored that their celebration was disrupted by them.Chapter 101, pages 1-17 Sometime later, Ai and Suika oversaw the tournament. Both of them felt relieved as Sumire managed to win the competition. On their way home, Ai was seen clinging onto Suika.Chapter 107, pages 1-17 Unlimited Panty Arc Several days later, after being informed by Meiko that Ai was the one who spreaded the "Unlimited Panty", Nozomi, Sayaka and Sumire were shocked upon learning from Suika that Ai has skipped training for three days. Suika further explained that she couldn't contact her either.Chapter 108, page 2 Funabashi Arc Sometime later, at the training grounds, Suika was confused upon seeing how energetic Nozomi and Sayaka were, asking Sumire if something happened. Sumire explained that she didn't know either, but the girls were trying to achieve big goals. Two months later, a panicked Suika informed Sumire, Ai and Sayaka that Nozomi would participate in the Gulf Coast Cup, a tournament held in Funabashi, much to their surprise.Chapter 114, pages 1-18 All of them began to worry, knowing that the East players would gang up on Nozomi.Chapter 115, pages 1-2 Abilities Butt Black Mud (尻散泥, Shiri Chidoro): Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "I'm impressed with that spirit you've got!!"Chapter 92, page 10 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Debut War *Food Stall Confrontation *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Suika Akamatsu vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Win) Trivia *Suika (水華) means "water flower". Despite this, Suika is also a homophone with "watermelon" (スイカ). While her surname means "red pine". References Navigation Category:Hyougo Branch Category:Female Category:Keijo Players Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Infighters